La fiesta que le cambió la vida
by DarkMelody12
Summary: El ministerio de magia está organizando una fiesta en conmemoración al triunfo en la guerra, y es obligatorio llevar un acompañante. Harry ya sabe con quien quiere ir, pero no sabe si esta persona querrá ir con él luego de lo que le hizo.


**La fiesta que le cambió la vida**

Después de seis meses del fin de la guerra, el Mundo Mágico ya estaba terminando el proceso de reconstrucción. El Ministro de Magia había declarado que por ese motivo, y porque ya llevaban medio año en paz, celebrarían una fiesta en conmemoración a la victoria obtenida.

Los juicios hacia los mortífagos habían empezado una semana después de que todo terminara, donde sólo unos pocos salieron bien librados, entre ellos Draco Malfoy. Nadie cuestionó su liberación puesto que era el último Malfoy en pie, ya que Lucius y Narcisa habían muerto durante la batalla protegiéndolo, y sentían en cierto modo lástima porque lo veían muy joven.

Hacía una semana que Harry le había enviado una carta a Draco. A pesar de no haberlo vuelto a ver seguía considerándolo su amigo, aunque no estaba seguro de que él pensara lo mismo, no después de lo que le había hecho el día de la batalla final. La pregunta que a veces se hacía era cómo su enemistad había pasado a amistad; luego él mismo se respondía recordando haberle ofrecido su ayuda. Todo había comenzado cuando lo vio en el baño de prefectos, en ese momento recién había caído en cuenta de que no solo los del lado de la luz eran los afectados, sino también los del otro lado, todos aquellos que estaban obligados a seguir una ideología que no compartían. Como tenía por costumbre, en ese momento que lo vio no pensó, solo actuó, le ofreció su ayuda sin saber cómo lo iba a hacer y sobre todo en las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Sin embargo, una vez hechas las cosas, uno no se podía retractar, al menos él no. Al principio había sido algo incómodo para ambos, no creía haber hablado alguna vez civilizadamente con Draco, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder catalogarse como conocidos. Con el pasar de las semanas fueron llevándose relativamente bien, aun discutían por cosas insignificantes pero iban mejorando en su trato mutuo, los momentos de tensión de los primeros días ya habían sido dejados atrás. Poco a poco empezaron a tenerse más confianza y lograron convertirse en amigos.

El hecho de que le hubiera enviado la carta a Draco era por la bendita fiesta del Ministerio. Detestaba las fiestas y más aun si iban a celebrar una victoria que él no veía, si bien habían vencido a Voldemort y el lado Oscuro había perdido, el lado de la Luz también tuvo sus pérdidas, que fueron muchas. Por eso, él creía que en la Guerra ningún bando había ganado. El Ministro no solo le había pedido el favor de que asistiera- ya le había dado una negativa con la invitación que le había llegado- sino que era obligatorio llevar un acompañante a la celebración, por ende creyó correcto enviarle a Draco una carta pidiéndole ser su acompañante. Si bien estaba seguro de que también él recibiría una invitación por parte del Ministerio, sabía que no la tomaría en cuenta y mucho menos planearía asistir. El que no le hubiera respondido lo tenía nervioso y malhumorado, pensando que tal vez Draco ya no quería saber nada de él y eso lo hacía sentirse realmente mal. Después de haber declarado a favor de él durante los juicios, no lo había vuelto a ver y ni siquiera había tratado de comunicarse con él, pensando que tal vez necesitaba tiempo. Después de todo no es fácil perder a tu familia de un día a otro, pero hasta ahora no le habían llegado noticias sobre él.

Ron y Hermione sabían que era amigo de Draco, al principio se mostraron incrédulos ante la idea y pensaron que se había vuelto loco, pero luego lo aceptaron. También sabían que era gay y que en algún momento se sintió atraído por el rubio; Ron le dijo que era comprensible que tuviera una extraña obsesión con el hurón ya que después de todo siempre andaban uno atrás del otro, lo que ellos no sabían era que algo había pasado con Draco horas antes de la batalla final, o mejor dicho lo que había hecho él.

_- En serio Potter, no sé adónde me vas a llevar y estoy empezando a creer que me estás secuestrando- dijo Draco con un poco de molestia._

_- Será solo un momento. Y no seas quejica, creí que eso no era típico de un Malfoy- le respondió mientras se acercaban a uno de los salones en desuso que había en el castillo._

_- Tampoco es típico de un Malfoy ser amigo de un Potter y heme aquí contigo- lo dijo en tono burlón. Encontró el aula en la que siempre se metían y la abrió, esperando que pasara el primero para poder seguirlo. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy nervioso, y no solo porque la batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar, sino por lo que le iba a confesar a Draco. Realmente creía que el rubio no podía tomarlo de muy buena manera._

_- Harry- en ese momento lo sacudió un poco, no se había percatado de que le había estado hablando- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó ahora con voz preocupada._

_- Sí, sí, lo siento- no podía evitar mirarlo y sonreír bobamente. Sabía que Draco no era como los demás creían, sus padres fueron los que le llevaron al lado Oscuro y si ahora estaba en el colegio era porque ambos querían protegerlo. Según le había dicho Draco sus padres lamentaban él haberlo metido en una guerra que no era suya y habían hecho todo lo posible para que el no recibiera la Marca en su brazo. Lo habían logrado, pero hacía meses que Draco no los veía, sólo tenía noticias suyas por las cartas que su madre le mandaba- Estoy bien, si te traje aquí fue porque quería decirte algo muy importante._

_- Bueno, déjame decirte que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar- le dijo mientras con su varita transformaba un par de carpetas en cojines y se sentaba en el piso-. Pero si es importante supongo que afuera no notarán nuestra ausencia. Anda, ven, siéntate aquí- le indicó señalándole el cojín a su lado. Harry le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado. A cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba a creer que era una mala idea, pero aún así se lo iba a decir, porque tal vez no se volverían a ver más._

_- Lo que pasa es que, bueno no es sencillo decirlo así como si nada pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas ahora porque no sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar durante la batalla, además que tú tienes que protegerte, por eso estás aquí y no creo que sea conveniente que te arriesgues más de lo normal y…- se detuvo abruptamente dándose cuenta que estaba acelerándose y yéndose por las ramas. Draco lo miraba como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma – Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso creo._

_- ¿Crees? Por Merlín Harry si hasta has hablado del por qué debo protegerme durante la batalla- le dijo mientras hacía gestos con las manos-. Vamos, Potter, no le des tantas vueltas. Usa la valentía Gryffindor y ve directo al grano- y le sonrió para que así pudiera sentirse en más confianza._

_-Ehhh… -dio un suspiro, era ahora o nunca- soy gay- listo, se lo había dicho. Inmediatamente bajo la mirada encontrando repentinamente el cojín donde estaba sentado mucho más entretenido que mirar a Draco a los ojos. Podía sentir la mirada de éste y sabía que ahora estaba rojo como un tomate._

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?- al ver el asentimiento que hizo suspiró-. No me lo esperaba, creí que te gustaba la comadrejilla- Harry ni atención le tomó al insulto, seguía entretenido mirando el cojín, avergonzado. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que no aguantó más- Haz el favor de dejar de hacer eso y mírame- sorprendido un poco por el tono de voz, Harry levantó la vista hacia Draco, creyendo que vería decepción en su mirada. Sin embargo, sólo encontró comprensión._

_- No estás enfadado por lo que te he dicho- le dijo haciendo que Draco se sorprendiera por la afirmación._

_- No tendría por qué estarlo, como te dije me ha sorprendido, pero no es como si fueras el primer mago que es gay- le aseguró con una sonrisa-. Merlín, Harry, creí que era algo muy malo como para que estuvieras todo misterioso y muy nervioso. Me alegro haberme equivocado, me tuviste preocupado, ya te estabas portando muy raro._

_- No conozco ningún otro mago gay, y estaba muy inseguro acerca de hacerlo. Es un gran alivio para mí tener tu apoyo, aunque no lo creas te considero como uno de mis mejores amigos- le dijo Harry haciendo que Draco se sonrojara un poco por eso._

_- Sin sentimentalismos, Potter. Sería un hipócrita si no te apoyara con eso- al decirlo Harry le miró sin entender por qué lo decía- Lo cierto es que...yo también soy gay- le confesó Draco mirándolo a los ojos. Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era poco, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que a Draco le atrajeran los chicos. Sin duda era un giro inesperado para él._

_- Vaya momentos que elegimos para contarnos nuestros secretos- Harry estaba absorto empezando a fantasear mirando al rubio. Tal vez podía llegar a tener una oportunidad con él, solo esperaba que ambos sobrevivieran a la guerra..._

_- Supongo que no te lo conté por la misma razón que tu no querías hacerlo, eso era lo único que no te había dicho, supongo que ya no hay más secretos._

_- Sí, ya no hay- se quedó mirándolo otro rato en silencio, hasta que algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que no habría otra oportunidad como esa. Se acercó un poco más a él, sin detenerse a pensar en cómo reaccionaría su amigo. Lo único que tenía en mente era besarlo, la distancia que había entre ellos era poca, así que se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios. Al hacerlo sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Sin embargo, Harry no quería conformarse con un simple roce de labios, quería más, mucho más. Draco no le devolvía el beso aún, y por un momento se temió lo peor, pero en cuanto se atrevió a pasar la lengua por esos labios lo hizo. Harry se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Alzó la mano para acariciar su cabello, que tenía un tacto tan suave como la seda, pero de pronto fue empujado con fuerza. Perdió un poco el equilibrio y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Draco tenía una mirada indescifrable. Harry sintió que empezaba a hacer demasiado calor en el aula, así que se levantó del suelo mientras Draco seguía mirando a otro lado. Se había pasado, no era así como debía terminar con él._

_- Draco yo… lo siento- susurró sumamente avergonzado. Recogió su varita, que estaba tirada en el piso, y se fue sin voltear a verlo, sin escuchar alguna queja o reclamo. Ya no podía hacer nada, había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Sólo esperaba que eso no estropeara su amistad._

Después de eso, Harry tuvo que dirigirse a la batalla en la que se enfrentaría a Voldemort. A pesar de haber vencido, él sólo pudo sentir que había perdido a una de las personas que más le importaba. Más tarde, se enteró por sus amigos de lo de Narcisa y Lucius, ambos asesinados por Voldemort. Creyó que sería conveniente estar con Draco y apoyarlo en esos momentos, pero Hermione y Ron insistieron en que lo dejara afrontar eso solo, diciendo que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que los reporteros fueran a perturbarlo. También se había enterado por El Profeta que solo había perdido la mitad de su fortuna y le habían dejado la Mansión. Ya no era muy común verlo fuera de ella. El lunes le había vuelto a mandar una lechuza preguntándole si podría ir el fin de semana a verlo a la mansión, pero no había recibido respuesta entonces decidió que iría de todas maneras, por mucho que Draco lo intentara echar.

Ahora se encontraba frente a Malfoy Manor, sabía que no podría entrar a menos que Draco mandase a un elfo o saliera el mismo, pero no tenía idea alguna de como avisar que estaba ahí fuera. De pronto, frente a él, se apareció un elfo que conocía muy bien.

- Dobby, que alegría verte de nuevo- desde que el elfo los había ayudado a escapar de Bellatrix, que casi los mata, no lo había vuelto a ver-. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- Harry Potter, señor, sabe que a Dobby le gusta ayudar a sus amigos. A pesar de que el señor Malfoy trataba mal a este pobre elfo, el jovencito Draco siempre lo hacía sentir bien y le pedía favores. Por eso, cuando Dobby se enteró de que el jovencito Draco ya no tendría a los elfos para ayudarle, Dobby decidió hacerlo él mismo, porque siempre ha considerado al joven Draco su amigo.

- Me da gusto que hagas eso por Draco, eres un buen elfo.-El pequeño elfo abrió los ojos, emocionado.- ¿Podrías avisarle que quiero hablar con él un momento?

- Lamento decirle que el joven Draco no está muy bien de salud, no deja que Dobby lo ayude y hace que se sienta muy mal. Por eso Dobby está muy feliz de verlo para que pueda ayudarlo- terminando de decir eso las rejas de la mansión empezaron a abrirse dándole pase hacia los jardines- Es usted bienvenido a la mansión Malfoy, Harry Potter, señor.

Al entrar a la parte interior de la mansión se pudo dar cuenta de lo diferente que estaba. Tenía aspecto de haber estado en desuso desde hacía meses, y Harry se preguntó qué tan mal estaría Draco para dejar en ese estado su casa. Dobby lo dirigió hacia el ala izquierda de la segunda planta, a través de un corredor que era inmenso. Siguió en silencio al elfo que iba directo a la última puerta del pasillo. Era la habitación de Draco. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos grises y verdes. Draco se encontraba echado en la cama durmiendo, se le veía tan diferente. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, el color rubio de su pelo estaba un poco opaco y llevaba barba de varios días. Dio un suspiro de resignación al saber a Draco peor de lo que pensó.

- El señor Harry Potter está aquí para ayudar a Dobby con el joven Draco- chilló el pequeño elfo alegremente. Bastó ese ruido para que aquellos ojos grises se abrieran y lo miraran con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Potter?- preguntó todavía dudando- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- ahora se le escuchaba enfadado.

- Como no respondiste las dos cartas que te mandé quise venir a ver como estabas.

- Ya comprobaste que no me estoy desangrando por algún pasillo de la mansión. Puedes largarte y dejarme dormir ahora- Draco se puso de pie avanzando hacia él. Podía notar claramente que no había estado comiendo muy bien durante todo ese tiempo, lo veía tan delgado-. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que tener una conversación con alguien sin importancia para mí.

- ¿Eso soy para ti?- preguntó un poco dolido- Creí que éramos amigos.

- He ahí la palabra clave, Potter- dijo arrastrando las palabras- Creer. Estoy seguro de que no lo éramos. Acéptalo, fue la necesidad lo que nos llevó a confiar el uno en el otro, no la amistad- creyó encontrar calidez en su mirada pero solo vio lo fría que podía ser. Recordó la última vez que había hablado con Draco, había sido tan diferente. Ambos eran diferentes ahora. Se le acercó despacio hasta quedar frente a frente; podía ver un poco de inseguridad en esa mirada gris. En un impulso le sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo. Lo sintió tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero luego se rindió. Así permanecieron por varios minutos, los dos abrazados tratando de dejar atrás los malos momentos.

- Lo siento- susurró hacia Draco- no te busqué antes porque pensé que estabas molesto conmigo- al ver a Draco mirarlo fijamente se sintió nervioso nuevamente. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama para conversar más cómodos.- Ya sabes, por lo del beso.

- Eres un grandísimo tonto Potter. ¿De verdad pensaste que nuestra amistad se acabaría por eso?- preguntó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Por cierto, vas a tener que explicarme esa idea absurda que tienes con la fiesta del Ministerio, pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas.

- Ya había mandado la respuesta confirmando mi ausencia. Al día siguiente el Ministro se apareció en mi casa pidiéndome que considerara nuevamente la propuesta, dijo que sería importante para todas las personas el ver a su héroe ahí, y todas esas tonteras- vio la sonrisa de Draco mientras escuchaba lo que le contaba y se alegró por verlo así. Dobby llevó una gran cena a la habitación de Draco mientras le decía emocionado que estaba muy feliz de verlo sonreír.

- Por poco y trae la cena del comedor de Hogwarts. ¿En serio cree que comeremos todo esto?- Draco seguía mirando a toda la comida que había en la mesa de la habitación.

- Yo probaré un poco, pero tú terminarás todo el resto- Draco lo miró mientras levantaba una ceja a punto de replicar-. No quiero escuchar ninguna queja, estás muy descuidado y se ve que no has estado comiendo.

- No creas que voy a comer todo, sólo un poco que sino después pareceré una pelota andante.

Así se la pasaron todo el día. Luego de la cena Harry ayudó a ordenar las cosas de la mansión, Draco le había prohibido a Dobby que hiciera la limpieza de la mansión, decía que prefería hacerlo él aunque le tomara años terminar. Ya en su habitación, Draco se dio una larga ducha y se afeitó.

- Ahora te ves mejor- le dijo mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba una mejilla- me da gusto verte así de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Ese día me dejaste con una pregunta en la boca que hasta ahorita no puedo contestar. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- no se sorprendió al escuchar a Draco, sabía que en algún momento iba a hacer esa pregunta y aunque antes se había sentido con miedo de responderla, al ver sus ojos la respuesta le salió directa.

- Porque me gustas- Draco se mostró un poco asombrado pero sonrió- .No estaba en mis planes hacerlo pero tú dijiste que eras gay y aproveché el momento- se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Draco que pronto se convirtió en carcajada. No entendía porque lo hacía pero también él se empezó a reír.

- No creas que me estoy burlando de ti ni nada de eso- dijo apenas pudo dejar de reír-. Pensé que lo habías hecho por desesperación, no porque te gustara. Somos tan tontos.

- ¿Por qué se supone que ambos somos tontos?

- Por esto- Draco lo pegó más a él y lo besó. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Harry le respondió el beso con fervor hasta que poco a poco se separaron. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, justo igual a la que la tenía Draco- ¿Entendiste o te lo explico de nuevo?

- Lo entendí, pero no me opondría a una nueva explicación- se volvió a acercar a él y lo besó. Siguieron conversando entre beso y beso, contándose como habían estado durante todo ese tiempo y también hablando un poco sobre la guerra.

- ¿Draco, me acompañarás a la fiesta?

- Qué manera tan elocuente de invitar a alguien a una fiesta de gala, Potter- dijo sarcástico.- Supongo que el hecho de que vayamos juntos hará un gran revuelo entre todos, ya veo las planas de los diarios con una foto nuestra diciendo "El-niño-que-vivió-y-salió-del-clóset"- puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa de Draco.

- No seas tan dramático, además es nuestra vida, no la suya- el rubio asintió mientras lo volvía a besar.

* 2 semanas después*

Se encontraban en la fiesta del ministerio desde hacía aproximadamente una hora. Cabe resaltar que todos se quedaron mirándolos cuando entraron puesto que no esperaban a su héroe de la mano del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Sus amigos, al verlo, le sonrieron mientras se acercaban hacia ellos.

- Vaya, pero si es nada más y nada menos que el hurón- dijo Ron mientras lo saludaba e inclinaba la cabeza saludando hacia Draco.

- Ron, te dije que te comportaras- reprochó Hermione a su novio mientras saludaba a ambos.

- Descuida Granger, deja que tu novio se entretenga fastidiándome porque su pequeño cerebro no le da para más- respondió Draco mientras sonreía al ver rojo a Weasley.

- Me da gusto que se sigan llevando tan bien como siempre- habló hacia ambos.

- Serán la portada de todos los periódicos durante la semana- Hermione sonrió hacia Draco y le dijo:- Me alegro de volverte a ver, creí que habías viajado al extranjero.

- Eso fue justo lo que le dije a Harry sobre la portada. Y lo cierto es que todo este tiempo estuve en mi mansión, nunca me ha gustado viajar solo.

- Supongo que ahora Harry te acompañará en tus viajes-murmuró Ron.

- Supones bien Weasley, mi NOVIO- dijo enfatizando la palabra- y yo haremos uno que otro viaje. Es más, son más que bienvenidos a unirse, me encantaría que vinieran con nosotros para así poder planear algo en contra tuyo.

- Ya quisieras poder hacerlo, sobreviví a la guerra, creo que podré hacerlo contigo también.

Harry y Hermione solo rieron por la actitud de sus novios, y la costumbre de pelear que tenían. Era divertido ver a Draco tratando de planear supuestos accidentes, si es que de verdad llegaban a viajar con ellos. Apenas estaba empezando todo, pero estaba feliz; era feliz junto a Draco. Definitivamente, si para algo había servido esa fiesta había sido para volverlo a ver. La verdad, le había cambiado la vida.


End file.
